The Monster She Made and He Left
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: She killed him, creating a monster from a once happy teen girl. Ten years later, that monster is going to let some of the horror that her creater is going to suffer for the rest of her life.


~The Monster She Made and He Left~

Kagome hated today with a burning passion. It wasn't for the fact that the sky was gray or it was pouring down rain. No, she hated today because it was Inuyasha's funeral. He apparently committed suicide by slicing his throat wide open. Everyone wanted to know why; he had a wonderful family life, had friends, and so many other things that people would give their life away for. But Kagome knew why and hated her for everything she had, which wasn't much. Kikyo. She cheated on him with some dude named Naraku.

Kagome knew from the start the Kikyo would break Inuyasha's heart, but Inuyasha loved her so much. She couldn't possible tell him. So she placed on a mask of kindness in front of Kikyo. It wasn't like Kikyo liked her anyways. Probably because they could pass as twins. The only real differences were their personalities and eye color. Kagome remembered the night that Inuyasha found out that Kikyo cheated on him. He banged on her door at midnight, tears rolling down his face. The second that she opened the door and was about to ask him what the hell he was thinking, he hugged her like the world was coming to a sudden end. She tried to comfort him with calming words, like her mom and dad did when she was little and scared.

Three days later, his mom found him on the floor of his room with blood around him and a blood written message on the wall that said _I'm sorry. _Now here she was, watching as once again someone she loved was being put six feet under Earth. She was the only one that wasn't crying; tears weren't going to bring him back. If tears could bring someone back, both of her parents would be living again. Everyone left to go to Inuyasha's house to continued comfort his family. She stayed behind; she always was the last one to go. Shortly after everyone left, Kagome heard the voice of the person that made her blood burn with so much hate that hell couldn't even compare. "He took his own life. Pity."

Kagome slowly turned to face Kikyo, her eyes hidden in the shadows of her long bangs. The witch was standing under her umbrella, looking at her hot pinked painted nails. She was wearing a pricey looking white dress with three inch heels, her straight black hair braided and piled on top of her little head. So different from Kagome's soaking wet white button up shirt that was showing her black tank top under it, black jeans, black tie and black high tops. Her long wavy raven hair was a waterfall clinging to her back; she didn't even bother to bring an umbrella.

Kikyo's dirt brown eyes clashed with Kagome's sky blue eyes. Then it happened. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's wrist and pulled her down onto the ground. Mud splashed onto Kikyo's dress as her hold on her umbrella loosen and fell in the mud. Kikyo looked up and screamed, "Look at what you have done!" Kagome painfully grabbed her look alike's chin and sharply turned her head to face Inuyasha's grave stone.

Kagome spoke in a voice so cold that it sent chills down Kikyo's spine that weren't from the cold weather. "What I have done? Look at what you have done. You may have not slashed his throat wide open but you might as well of. You know how much he loved you, with all his heart could give and more, yet you broke it. Broke it into so many unrepairable pieces that he ended his life." Kagome sliced down Kikyo's right eye, ignoring her cry of pain. The standing girl- no monster- stared down at Kikyo with a growl escaping from her red lips. "Congratulations. You killed Inuyasha, you little whore. Hope you can live with it for the rest of your damn miserable life because I'm going to make sure you will never forget what you have done." Kagome turned and left, leaving behind a scared Kikyo covering her bleeding right eye.

*10 years later*

A 26 year old Kagome wiped her hands as she finished the painting for her current client, some rich brat. The artist smirked in what little was left of her mind; she knew who this brat's mother was and was the only reason why she took the job. "That'll be four hundred dollars." The maid next to her nodded her head and called to let her mistress know that she was finished. Kagome smiled a twisted smile when the mistress walked into the huge dance room that she was in. "Hello Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes widen at the sight of Kagome. Even though she was in overalls, whose buckles were off her slender shoulders and legs were cut off to make them shorts, covered in different paints, Kikyo recognized her sharp sky blue eyes. Her bangs were pulled back with the rest of her now short hair under a black bandana. Her ears were pierced five times in each ear. Her bare paint covered feet was pointed towards her, like Kagome was going to use her inhumanly speed, which made her the school's greatest track star, to attack and kill her at any moment. The twisted smile on her face hasn't changed, even after ten long years. Kagome stilled scared Kikyo since that day at Inuyasha's funereal. The way her eyes were what scared Kikyo the most. They were so cold, so animal like. So different from her usual fun, loving, teasing eyes; the eyes that will never return.

Kikyo turned to her maid. "Fetch the payment and Rin, leave please. I have some things I wanted to talk about with her alone." Kagome threw her head back and her laughter filled the room. But it wasn't happy or joyful. It was cold and bloodthirsty, like a monster that was about to terrorize some innocent village.

When she faced Kikyo again with her arms crossed against her chest, it sent shivers down everyone's back. The way she was smiling, with her lips curled back to show her fangs, and the way her eyes were cold and calculating, it was like she was planning their death and was going to enjoy every second of it. "Oh no, Kikyo. Let your brat stay. I bet you haven't told her what happened to her _father, _have you?" The words were dripping with acid. The maid ran out of the room, slamming the French doors close behind her.

Kikyo gulped down the lump in her throat and began. "I told her that her father died before she was born, and that's the truth." Kagome chuckled. She walked to Rin, setting her painted covered hands on the ten year old girl's shoulders.

"You're right. But you didn't tell her _how _he died, did you now?" Rin looked up at the woman who was scaring her mother. Her gold eyes innocently looked into Miss Kagome's sky blue eyes, the eyes that she wished she had.

"You knew my father, Miss Kagome?" Kagome grinned and lowered herself to the girl's ear. She spoke with venom dripping off of each word.

"Yes, I knew your father quite well. We were best friends, brother and sister even. But then your mother came in to the picture. Your father loved her so much, that it could rot your teeth out. Her mother sadly cheated on him with her _**half brother**_, Naraku. He was so heartbroken, that he woke me up at midnight and I tried to comfort him." Kagome looked into Kikyo's fearful eyes and smirked. "Your father, Inuyasha, took his own life three days later. Slashed his own throat wide up. Than your precious mother came, acting like a stupid, little, spoiled bitch. She was what killed your own father. That scar on her right eye is the little reminder about what she did."

Kagome's Cheshire cat grin widen as Kikyo gasped. "How could you, Kagome? She's only ten! She shouldn't know this! Any of this!" Kagome stood up, dusted off her lap, and collected up her art supplies. She stopped right beside Kikyo and whispered in the shaking woman's ears.

"She should know. After all, the truth hurts, and I learned that many times over and over again. You killed her father and hid the truth from her all her life. That isn't a good mother you know." Kagome laughed her cruel laugh as Kikyo collapsed onto the floor, crying. The demonic artist opened the door and walked out them, still laughing. The servants froze as Kagome passed them, her wicked laugh ringing in their ears. She took the money from the frozen maid and swung the massive front doors open.

As she took her first few steps down the stairs, her laughter grew louder as she heard Kikyo scream her little heart out. Kagome didn't painted Rin liked she was suppose to. No, she painted something that will keep Kikyo's wound open, like she deserved to. Just until the next time they cross paths and she once again slice open the wound again, even though it won't even start to heal by then.

Back in the house, Kikyo was on her knees; shaking, crying, screaming. The painting wasn't of Rin. It was her, holding Inuyasha's lifeless body. She was smiling Kagome's twisted smile, licking her blood stained lips, and holding a blood stained knife, with blood splattered all over her, Inuyasha, and the black background. In blood, just like how Inuyasha wrote his last words, behind the Kikyo in the picture were the words, _HELP ME! _But it wasn't the picture itself that scared her, even if it did; it was Inuyasha's eyes. His once bright gold eyes were dull and lifeless. His eyes were also wide, like he was shocked by she was killing him or…. that she betrayed him.

Suddenly Kagome's words from that day ten years ago came flooding back to her. _'Hope you can live with it for the rest of your damn miserable life because I'm going to make sure you will never forget.' _This, Kikyo horrifying realized, was only the beginning of her suffering and torment.


End file.
